


Under The Moonlight

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Lee Jooheon, Sub Lee Minhyuk, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dom reader, handjob, multiple rounds, sub minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: Your boyfriend Minhyuk and you invite Jooheon over for a movie night, but the sight of your boys makes you crave for more naughty fun.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Reader/Lee Jooheon, Minhyuk/Reader, Minhyuk/Reader/Jooheon
Kudos: 8





	Under The Moonlight

You muster the young boys’ expression through the corner of your eye. The way his hair bounces off his head every time he laughs at a funny scene, his teeth shining bright through his open-mouthed smile.

The warmth of your hand comes to rest on his thigh, stroking over the fabric of his jeans. Your boyfriend got the idea, following your lead as his hand occupied Jooheon’s second thigh. His throws you a quick, confused glance but your pointer finger redirects his gaze towards the screen.

As your fingers trace the inside of his thighs, making him quiver, Min’s palm ghosts over the visible bulge, palming the younger boy through his pants. Honey lets his head drop back against the couch, his vision getting blurrier as your teasing continues, the small whimpers urging you to go on.

His belt undone, zipper pulled down, you hand disappears into his boxers, greeting the hard peace of skin. A second hand joins yours, exploring the prized parts before nestling around the younger boys’ balls. You grip onto his cock, jerking him off slowly as your mouth attacks his neck, pulling on the soft skin making his mouth drop open and a pretty moan roll off his tongue.

Minhyuk makes use of the empty space, pushing two of his unoccupied fingers into Honey’s open mouth, who starts to suck on them instantly.

His hands clutch onto the couch, arms shaking as the pleasure overwhelms him, literally taking his breath away.

 **“Pull your legs apart for me”** , you whisper into his ear as you free his cock from it’s restraints, the cold air making him twitch in your grasp, **“Do you want us to continue? We don’t have to, if you are uncomfortable, we can stop right here. But trust me, we can make you feel so much better.”**

 _“No, want you- to- continue-…”,_ he stutters, drool connecting his mouth with the fingers that now swiped over Min’s lips.

The older boy sinks down onto his knees, moving in between Honey’s legs, his hands feeling over his thighs before settling at the base of his cock. He darts his tongue out, licking a clean stripe up one of the veins, making the younger moan out his name.

**“Have you thought about this before? Did you moan Minhyuk’s name as you jerked yourself off, maybe even mine?”**

He doesn’t give you an answer, but his silence speaks louder than words, making you chuckle into his neck, your fingers brushing through his hair. Min lets his tongue circle Honey’s tip before sucking on it, steadily taking his cock into his mouth. You let him do what he does best, your hand pulling Honey’s head back by his hair to get some more leverage on his neck. The marks would last on for a long while and you grinned at the thought of him crawling back to you to get more.

The melody of his moans was staggered like an old record, a loud gasp escaping his throat as Min deep throated him to the hilt.

 **“My puppy has skill, doesn’t he? I taught him well”,** you were proud, as you should be, of how wrecked your boyfriend could make the poor boy, making him melt into the cushions beneath him.

You let one hand rest on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat as you pull him in for a kiss, your tongue moving past his lips to explore his mouth. His moans get swallowed up by your embrace, your hand travelling down from his chest into Min’s hair as you guide his movements up and down Honey’s cock.

His tongue is shy, lips trembling as he gets closer to his orgasm. You yank back your boyfriend’s hair, making the cock in his mouth leave him with a plop. He looks up at you with a raised eyebrow, tilting his head into your hand.

**“Calm down puppy, we don’t want him cumming quite yet. Get naked for me.”**

You make sure Jooheon watches his hyung’s figure as he dances free of his clothes. His mouth starts to water again when his sees Min’s cock laying hard against his stomach, single drops of cum crowning the tip. You tap Honey’s thigh and Min rushes to straddle the younger boy, giggling as their cock’s brush against each other.

**“Do you want to feel his other hole? I promise you it’s much tighter and warmer, even if it’s not as wet.”**

Honey eagerly nods his head, his hands coming to rest on the older boys’ hips as his hungry eyes scan his body intently. Min guides himself onto the younger boy’s cock, his eyes rolling back at the familiar feeling of being stretched out. Maybe he was a little too used to the feeling as he sank down in one go, making Honey almost jump from the sudden rush of pleasure, a scream echoing through the room.

 _“Oops”_ , Min giggles, hiding his obvious grin, _“I forgot this is your first time fucking me.”_

He stills his hips until Honey thrusts up into him, desperate to feel more, feel deeper. You let your left hand rest on Min’s ass, pulling his cheeks apart to he can sink even lower. The two boys moan in harmony, heads thrown back as Min bounces on the younger boy’s cock, his thigh crashing against fabric of honey’s jeans.

Your right hand wraps around your boyfriend’s cock, thumb rubbing over his leaking tip, making him dig his nails into the seated boy’s shoulders. A spank on his sensitive cheek makes him bury his head into honey’s neck, his hips picking up pace as he desperately chases his high.

You start to jerk him off when you feel him twitching, his veins popping against your palm as you tighten your grip around his cock.

_“Can I-… Can I cum?”_

**“Yes puppy, cum all over Honey’s sweater, make a mess.”**

_“I want to… feel full, please.”_

He didn’t have to tell Jooheon twice, the younger boy just waiting to hear those sweat words before releasing into him, pulling him close as he fills Min to the brim with his cum. The hot feeling tips the older boy over the edge, his cum sticking onto Honey’s shirt as he breathes your name against his skin.

You help your boyfriend get off Jooheon’s cock, making sure he’s okay as you give him a blanket to cuddle into. As Min drifts off to sleep you grab onto the younger boy’s face, making him look you in the eyes.

**“Can I use you too? I’d feel bad letting you leave without having you feel me.”**

His eyes are half lidded as he tries to stay awake, gulping down a yawn as he nods in consent. You quickly pull a condom out of your pants, wrapping his cock and making sure he’s half hard again before you strip yourself of your undergarments, taking over Min’s previous position.

Your thumb brushes the hair out of his face, stroking his cheek in affirmation as you direct his cock into your heat, groaning at the feeling of being stretched out. He was thicker than Min, though not as long, but the extra girth made your eyes roll back into your head.

You steady yourself against him, circling your hips into his crotch in a dancing motion. Grabbing his hand to guide his fingers over clit, he gathers his last strength to rub the bundle of nerves. Your hand comes up to wrap around his neck and you can feel him harden inside of you.

**“Do you enjoy it when I choke you just a little too hard?”**

You chuckle at the gurgling groans he makes, too fucked out to properly articulate a thought.

**“You know, I always wanted a little painslut… will you be my painslut?”**

You lean down to nibble on his ear, tugging at the lobe with your teeth and he jolts his hips into you, tears breaking through his eyes from the pained pleasure. His fingers shake against your clit, sending vibrations through your body as if he was your personal sex toy. You wish Min could see how beautiful his younger bandmate looked in this very moment, but he would have to wait till the next time.

Your stomach tightens as you near your high, the evening fading into the night as your ride Jooheon under the moonlight. You crash down into him, body falling flat against his chest as your orgasm takes over you. The tight grip your pussy holds on his cock makes him cum again, his eyes falling shut as he gets drifted into his dreams.

After cleaning the boys up, you nestle yourself in between them, pulling them close until their warmth consumes you, the tired air filling your lungs, making you fall asleep with your two favourite boys in your arms.


End file.
